Say Hey! I Love You! What?
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Alvin and Brittany's siblings are already together. Now it's their turn. But how can they admit it to each other? Cartoon version. Read and review please!


_**I had to write this. I got the idea when I heard the song. No, I haven't seen Chip-Wrecked yet but I plan to. I hear there's a scene with this song in it between Simon and Jeanette. I heard it focuses mainly on those two and that's why I haven't seen it yet. I wanted that movie to be a fair amount of romance between all three couples but oh well. Anyway, this is the cartoon version, and they are twelve in this story.**_

_**Here is the link to the song. I did my best on the lyrics. I'm sure I got them right though. Go to youtube. Please read and review.**_

_**.com/watch?v=lK9qtO-9d7o&feature=related**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>The Chipmunks and Chipettes were backstage in their dressing rooms getting ready for tonight's concert. "Alvin," Simon said as he adjusted his black overshirt. Alvin looked over at his younger brother. "It's been months since you told us you were going to ask Brittany out."<p>

The three brothers outfits consisted of jeans, t-shirts that matched their colors and black overshirts. Their hair was combed out and was fluffed up in their own style. Simon had his brushed to the left, Theodore had his brushed down, giving him bangs that rested just past his eyebrows. Alvin wore his hair brushed to the right with some strands on either side of his face and he wore his hat to the left.

"Well I told you I was still thinking about it, didn't I?" Alvin asked, adjusting his cap and putting his headset on. Simon and Theodore did the same and made sure their clothes looked nice.

"I think you should do it as soon as possible. If you really want to be with her, you need to realize that you can't prolong it forever. Someone may come around and get her before you," Simon advised. Alvin looked at his reflection in thought.

* * *

><p>Brittany and her sisters were putting on their make-up and fixing up their hair. "So Britt, has Alvin asked you out yet?" Eleanor asked.<p>

Brittany rolled her eyes as she re-did her ponytail, her hair now falling to her shoulders in the style. It was definitely getting longer. She was considering cutting it because it was easier to manage shorter. "Now why would he do that?" she asked.

"Come on Britt, it's easy to tell you two are made for each other," Eleanor said. Brittany, satisfied with her hair, lowered her hands and added another touch of lipgloss to her lips.

"Alvin and I? Made for each other?" she asked sarastically. "Ellie please, we argue like there's no tomorrow!"

"Used to. You guys don't argue even half as much as you did when you first met," Eleanor corrected. "And that's all because of Alvin. Haven't you noticed?"

She has. Every time he smiled at her, her heart raced and she blushed like mad. It did seem like he wanted to be with her now. But why didn't he ask her? She was getting more and more offers to go out with other guys but denied all of them with the hope of Alvin asking her out.

She liked some of the guys who asked her out too. If Alvin really liked her, he would have asked her out by now. Maybe it was just another one of his player moves. He had a lot of those.

"You know, Brittany," Jeanette joined in. "It doesn't always have to be the guy to make the first move. Maybe, if you show Alvin your interest in him, that'll be all he needs."

Brittany sat down in her seat and thought about this.

* * *

><p>Each 'munk and 'ette stood on the stage. The girls were in front and the guys close behind them. They were paired up like always. The girls stood with their right hand on their hip and the guys stood neutral, hands by their sides.<p>

The music started up and as the beat changed, the girls moved their feet, stepping out with one foot and then back with the other, moving their hips to the beat. The boys walked to the beat to their partner's left side.

"Dis goes out to everyone," the DJ said. "Worldwide. Come on!"

"I say heeey!" they all sang and threw their right hands up in the air. "I'll be gone today!" They parted from one another, walking a few steps.

"Baby I'll be go-one!" Brittany sang, her and her sisters looking over their shoulders at their partners.

"But I'll be back around the way!" The brothers grabbed their partners hand and spun them back toward them.

"Around the way!" Brittany sang.

"Seems like everywhere I go," they sang, letting go of the girls' hands and walking a few steps away from them.

"Everywhere I go-oh!" Brittany sang. Her and her sisters watched the boys.

"The more I see, the less I know!" The boys shaded their eyes, looked around, and dropped their hands, letting their body slouch a bit.

"Oh!" Brittany sang. "I know!" They went towards the boys as they looked back at them.

"But I know, one thing," they sang, grabbing the girls' hands and pulled them close. "That I love you."

"Oh baby yes I do-oo!" Brittany sang. She searched Alvin's eyes.

"I love you," they all sang to their partners.

"I love you!" Brittany sang.

"I love you." Alvin was surprised at the emotion he sang those words with.

"I love you," Brittany sang, she could feel a blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

"I love you." Alvin smiled a bit, swearing he could see her cheeks turning pink.

"I love yoooou..." Brittany sang, turning her head away and then she and her sisters spun out of the boys' arms for the next part of the song.

"I been a lotta places all around the way," Alvin sang. "I seen a lotta joy, and I seen a lotta anger."

"Hooo!" they sang.

"I don't wanna write a love song, for the world," Alvin sang as Brittany came over to him. "No I just wanna write a song about a boy and a girl."

"Hooo!"

"Kids on the corner always callin' my name. And the kids on the corner playin', silly games," Alvin sang.

"Hooo!"

"When I saw you gettin' down girl, I hoped it was you," Alvin sang looking over at Brittany. She lifted her head and their eyes locked. "And when I looked into your eyes, I knew it was true!"

"I say heeey!" They all grabbed their partners' hands and held them at arm's length, throwing their opposite arm out. "I'll be gone today!"

"I'll be gone toda-ay!" Brittany sang as she and her sisters turned their backs to the boys.

"But I'll be back around the way!" The boys walked over to the girls' sides.

"Around the way!" Brittany sang as she and her sisters looked at their counterparts.

"Seems like everywhere I go!" they sang and grabbed their girl's hand.

"Everywhere I go-oh!" Brittany sang.

"The more I see, the less I know!"

"Oh the less I know!" Brittany sang as Alvin turned her towards him.

"But I know," they sang. Alvin leaned towards Brittany.

"I know!" Brittany sang. Brittany leaned away out of reflex.

"One thing," they sang. Alvin pulled her closer.

"One thing!" Brittany sang.

"That I love you," they sang. Alvin smiled at Brittany.

"That I love you, I love you, I love you!" Brittany sang. She blushed.

"I love you," Alvin sang, staring directly into her eyes.

"I love you," Brittany sang back at him, her eyes widening slightly.

"I love you," Alvin sang.

"I love you!" Brittany sang.

"I love you," Alvin sang.

"I love you," Brittany sang and just barely remembered to spin away from him, caught up in his eyes and voice...and words.

"Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man," Alvin sang. "But I know when the stars are aligned you can."

"Hooo!"

"Bump into a person in the middle of the road," Alvin sang as he and his brothers walked toward their partners, looking into the audience and then bumping into the girls. He looked into Brittany's eyes. "Look into their eyes and you suddenly know."

"Hooo!" They grabbed the girls' hands and danced with them.

"Rockin' in the dance hall, movin' with you," Alvin sang. "Dancin' in the night in the middle of June!"

"Hooo!"

Alvin pulled Brittany close. "My momma told me don't lose you." He caressed her cheek, a move his brothers didn't know about. "'Cause the best luck I had was you."

"I say heeey!"

"Heeeey!" Brittany sang.

"I'll be gone today!"

"Baby I'll be gone today!" Brittany sang.

"But I'll be back around the way."

"But I'll be back around the wayee!" Brittany sang.

"Seems like everywhere I go."

"Everywhere I go-oh!"

"The more I see, the less I know," Alvin and Brittany sang together. "But I know, one thing. That I love you."

"Oh yes I do, yes I do! I love-" Brittany sang.

"I love you," Alvin sang.

"-you babe," Brittany sang.

"I love you," Alvin sang.

"Yes I love you," Brittany sang. "Hoo."

The DJ began to sing. "That little thing between a boy and a girl, makes my heart pitter patter you're the best in the world."

"Hooo!"

"I put it in a love letter, love your kisses forever. I like to thank Destiny 'cause she put us together."

"Hooo!"

"That's a pretty thing to do make my heart start racin'. Everything about you make my love go crazy."

"Hooo!"

"The way I feel about you is so true. It's the one real thing, baby I love you."

"Hooo! I say heeeeey! I'll be gone today!"

"Baby I'll be gone today!" Brittany sang.

"But I'll be back around the way!"

"I'll be back around the way!" Brittany sang.

"Seems like everywhere I go!"

"Everywhere I go!" Brittany sang.

"The more I see, the less I know!"

"But I know!" Alvin sang, grabbing Brittany's hands and holding her close.

"Oh I know!" Brittany sang, lacing her hands with Alvin's.

"One thing!" Alvin sang, smiling.

"One thing!" Brittany sang.

"That I love you!" Alvin sang.

"That I love you, I love you, I love you!" Brittany sang.

"I love you," Alvin sang, playing with her hands.

"I love you!" Brittany sang, letting go of his hands and resting hers on his upper arms.

"I love you," Alvin sang, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you," Brittany sang, smiling.

"I love you," Alvin sang, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you..." Brittany sang, closing her eyes.

The music continued on, their siblings finishing the dancing routine while Alvin and Brittany merely held one another in the center, a spotlight on them.

Once it ended, the audience roared with applause. Screaming could be heard. People screamed, "I think something just happened between Alvin and Brittany!" Some screamed, "I knew they loved each other!" Some screamed, "I think they're finally together now!"

Alvin and Brittany separated a bit and looked out at the audience with smiles. Their siblings came up to them, each couple holding hands and they all bowed and waved with their free hands. Alvin and Brittany's grip on each other's hand tightened and they both knew they weren't ready to let go any time soon.

* * *

><p>After all the fans were satisfied with their autographs, they dispersed, leaving the Chipmunks and Chipettes to get changed and relax a little bit.<p>

They filed out, headed to their limo. Jeanette and Simon led, followed by Theodore and Eleanor and then Alvin and Brittany. Despite what took place on stage, Alvin and Brittany were still unsure where they stood. So, instead of holding hands like their siblings were doing, they held them at their sides, and were looking away from one another.

Both wanted to say something, to ask where they were at now, but they didn't know how to. If one said something like that, and the other didn't have that mindset, then they'd be revealing their hidden feelings. Why else would you ask that if you didn't hold feelings?

_But he said he loved me, _Brittany told herself. _No, no he didn't. It was part of the song. But, I could see it in his eyes. It was more than just lyrics being said. He was telling me he loves me..._ She glanced at him out of her periphereal. She was scared to death to ask him. What if he denied it?

_I don't know what to do now. What should I say? I thought we got it all out of the way in the song, and I think we did. But I just don't know for sure now. _He replayed the song, remembering small details she had made. She blushed, looked away, blushed again, her eyes widened, she smiled, held his hands, held _him_. Everything made him so sure that she loved him, or wanted to be with him.

Alvin let out a breath and stopped walking, grabbing Brittany's hand with his and making her stop as well. She looked at him in surprise. "Brittany, I meant what I said."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Er, I mean, what I sang," he corrected. She blinked and her eyes widened a bit.

"You-you did?" she asked, her blush returning ten fold. Alvin saw this and smiled as he closed the gap between them.

"I did Brittany. I do love you," he said softly. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss, surprising them both.

Alvin smiled into the kiss and she pulled back in shock at what she had done. "I-I'm sorry..."

Alvin tilted her chin up. "Don't be." He pecked her lips.

"I love you too, Alvin," she said. Alvin smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor watched them with smiles. "I told you it'd happen after the concert," Theodore said to Simon. Simon rolled his eyes playfully and ruffled his little brother's hair.

Brittany and Alvin pulled back from the kiss and smiled. Alvin grabbed her hand. "How about something to eat? We can triple date with our sibling."

"Sounds like a plan," Brittany said and they caught up with their siblings and continued to their limo. All the while, Alvin and Brittany couldn't keep the smile off their face if they wanted to, not that they did.

"I love you," Brittany whispered to Alvin. Alvin smiled and lifted their hands, kissing hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>For my Alvon fans, my stories are being worked on, but I just had to write this. Please review for me. Thanks. Until next time!<strong>_

_**Review!**_


End file.
